


Know You'll Wear My Makeup Well

by LapisLazooti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Humiliation, I GUESS uhhhh there's some questionable things said bc of their roles, Impact Play, Lingerie, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scratching, Sexism, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Sub Steve Rogers, The longest one shot i've ever written and it's fucking porn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Steve had briefly mentioned being interested in trying feminization, at some point, and Peggy really went all out. She was so... So good to him. Arranging this just for him. She'd remembered his passing comment from months ago and from the looks of it, had been planning this since. Just to make her meek little slave happy, make him pretty.





	Know You'll Wear My Makeup Well

He knew they were going to be playing today. Peggy had informed him of this before she left for worked, slicked him up real nice and plugged him so he'd be fully ready when she arrived home.

But she left him in anticipation; leaving him in the dark as to what awaited him starting at six-thirty this evening. The only instruction given was that he couldn't touch himself today. Standard protocol.

And that was exhilarating.

He'd managed to get a decent amount of work done, even with how the plug shifted inside of him each time he bent down or adjusted in his seat. He tidied the apartment for his Mistress and worked on commissions he'd received - he wanted to show her he was productive, that he deserved whatever she was going to give him tonight. It wasn't until five when his phone buzzed and he knew it had to be a text from her.

'There's a pretty pink box under the bed with everything you'll need for tonight and further instruction. I want you to start getting ready now so that we can eat right away. I may be home late, I'm bringing home dinner for us. <3'

Oh.

Oh, she had something special planned, if he had to start getting ready now, a good hour and a half at least before she'd be arriving. He wasted no time abandoning his sketchbook on the table and heading to the bedroom. "Ah," Steve breathed when he knelt in front of the bed and felt the push of the plug against his prostate. He couldn't dwell on the feeling for too long, knowing that if his dick got hard he'd have a lot more on his plate than just a little anal stimulation. Mistress Carter wouldn't appreciate it if he was already erect when she showed up.

The box was easy to find - big, too - hot pink with an obnoxiously large bow on top. He wondered how long it had been under here without him noticing it. It was far from inconspicuous. The first thing he noticed when he lifted the lid was a note on top of the box's contents, but... He couldn't bring himself to read it before his eyes wandered to what was beneath it. Beautiful, silky fabric folded neatly, a hint of lace peeking out from beneath it. A glint of something shiny could be seen from underneath and- A wig.

Steve had briefly mentioned being interested in trying feminization, at some point, and Peggy really went all out. She was so... So good to him. Arranging this just for him. She'd remembered his passing comment from months ago and from the looks of it, had been planning this since. Just to make her meek little slave happy, make him pretty. He finally opened up the note, the scent of her favorite perfume hitting his nose as he unfolded the little pink paper.

'Dear Sabrina, It's date night! I've gathered everything you'll need to get all dolled up for me tonight. No leaving anything in the box, I expect to come home to you wearing every single piece of it as I put a lot of work into it. I expect you to be waiting at the door when I arrive. Sincerely, Mistress Carter.' Her handwriting was so nice, her signature at the bottom big and neat and accompanied by a little heart. Steve's dick fucking twitched, reading all of that, and unloading the rest of the box's contents didn't help in the slightest.

The folded cloth he'd noted earlier turned out to be an alarmingly short black cocktail dress, the lace that was hiding beneath it revealing itself as a bra and panty set. It was... cute, black with little pink bows at the top of the panties and between the cups of the bra that were pre-padded to enhance his flat chest. There was a necklace, bangles, and clip-on earrings at the bottom of the box, stockings, and garters and a pair of too-high heels he wasn't confident he'd be able to walk in. A little baggie of makeup was tucked beneath it all.

This was... Going to be a hot mess without his Mistress here to help him. He didn't know how to put any of this on, frankly, the makeup especially. He'd only watched her put it on once or twice, never paying too much attention to how she did it and more to how gorgeous she was. But lord knows he was going to try his damnedest to look pretty for her. She deserved it, after all.

Steve scooped the box and all of its contents into his arms and took it into the bathroom to start getting prepared. The body length mirror was going to be his best friend tonight, his only aid in his attempts to get dressed up. Once he was stripped down from his baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts he replaced his briefs with the lacy panties. The fabric was so... soft, smooth against his legs as he pulled them up. They were snug around his dick, leaving nothing to the imagination. Peggy really knew what to get for him, what fabric he would enjoy and what would best on him. She always knew what was best.

He struggled with the bra. The clasp in the back was stupid. Why didn't they just put it in the front, so you didn't have to reach behind you? The clasp itself was dumb too. The hooks were so inconvenient, and he lost count of how many times he'd hooked them unevenly and had to restart. This had to be perfect, lest Mistress Carter think he didn't care enough to make everything perfect for her. The dress had a zipper down the back that he struggled with - but Jesus, it was nowhere near as bad as the bra.

He looked fucking beautiful. He wouldn't admit that out loud, but the dress was so form-fitting and so damn short - he was sure if he bent over his ass would be exposed, which was likely the point. It was cut so that you could see only the top of his bra peeking out from beneath it. A little bump between his hips, too, one that was sure to grow more prominent as the night went on.

He hooked all the jewelry on, slipped the sheer stockings over his legs. Should he shave? He bit his lip, glancing at the clock. Five-twenty-five. He had time, right? Granted that he'd never shaved his legs before, and Mistress hadn't mentioned anything about doing it... It was one more way to put work into his appearance and thank her for doing this for him. Thank her for putting both her time and money into this for him. He had time. Stripping himself of the stockings he only just put on, he grabbed his razor and moved to sit on the edge of the tub. Oh- He almost forgot about the plug. Ohhhh.

Steve wasn't.. the hairiest guy out there, and it really didn't take all that long until his legs were as smooth as a baby's behind. He ignored the sting of the little nicks around his ankles and heels. Despite having the hands of an artist, maneuvering around those areas had proven to be more than difficult. It was worth it, though. He felt so smooth and clean, and the stockings slid seamlessly over his skin now.

The only makeup Peggy included was a small pallet of eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick - Steve muttered a small thank you to whoever was watching over him and made sure she hadn't included any foundation or contour or anything like that, where he could risk looking like an actual, literal potato if he messed it up. Thank god. It shouldn't be too hard, he was an artist and this was essentially the same thing as painting a sculpture. He'd drawn plenty of pretty women donned in these products before - drawn Peggy in them, before - this was going to be a piece of cake, right?

Steve really underestimated all of this. First the bra, then the dress and shaving his legs, now makeup. He should really know better by now: beauty is pain. That was probably going to be a line Mistress Carter would use at some point during the night, knowing her. And knowing her, there'd be plenty of opportunities to. His mind wandered to all of those possible opportunities, and every single one of them went straight to his dick.

She'd probably face-fuck him with her strap-on, smearing it with his lipstick before fucking him with it. He imagined her bringing out the paddle and how she'd hit him until he was sobbing and his ass was pink and raw, until his mascara ran in streaks with his tears. Maybe choke him with the necklace, if she didn't end up collaring him.

Do you ever step back and look at your thoughts, and realize how fucking nasty you are? Steve did. A lot. Though he was in this Dominant/submissive relationship damn near full time and he should be used to it by now.

His makeup was shakily done. It was messy, eyeliner uneven and lipstick going just outside of the confines of his lips. But he still looked nice, red lips bringing out his eyes and the smoky eyeshadow that had been left for him. The mascara and eyeshadow went well, at least. The wig was the last thing remaining aside from the heels. He pulled it from its bag, carefully removing the netting that encompassed it to keep it from getting tangled in transportation. It was soft, pretty good quality too. Clearly not one of those cheapies, not the five dollar wigs you'd get at pop-up Halloween stores. It matched his real hair pretty well, he thought as he slipped it onto his head. He adjusted the cap to let the hairline fall at the right place and combed his fingers through the blonde fibers so that they fell over his shoulders in an elegant fashion.

Oh, god, the shoes. Steve placed them on the floor in front of him and held onto the bathroom counter to balance himself as he stepped in. Okay! A little wobbly, but not bad. He took little steps around the small bathroom, like a newborn deer standing on shaky legs as it learned to walk. He might actually be as tall as Peggy, now. Not that he'd have many chances to compare, standing at her height seemed disrespectful now. He was always on his knees during their playtimes, or at least on the floor in some way if not the bed. He looked himself over in the mirror one more time.

And Jesus, was he a pretty dame. The wig framed his face like a picture, the bra, and dress and everything else clinging so tightly to his slender form. He... He wondered if he could go out like this, sometime. Plug and all. Maybe he and Mistress Carter could have a 'girls night' out at a pub or a play party. His cock throbbed beneath all of his layers at the thought alone. Yeah - this was something he could really, really be into. He'd be far from against adding this to their regular bag of tricks if his Mistress liked it well enough.

He had to have done at least six more check overs of his whole get-up before he finally worked up the courage to decide that he looked good. Mistress Carter would love it, he needed to stop worrying, and was able to make his way into the living room and to the front door. Somehow only stumbling, but never falling. He knelt down, making himself as comfortable as he could be with the plug inside of him and such bulky heels making it difficult to properly kneel.

Six-thirty. Six-forty. Seven. Seven-o'five. His knees were starting to hurt from being balanced on them for so long until finally, finally - the door opened and his Mistress stepped in carrying a couple of take-out containers he recognized from one of their favorite Chinese restaurants. The glint of amusement and excitement, and... wickedness in her eyes made how long it took getting into all of this so, so worth it. She snorted.

"Your make up is a mess, you look like a damn slag." She laughed and Steve felt his face starting to heat up. Humiliation was clearly going to be a part of this, and he was oh, so ready. "But everything else looks gorgeous on you. Up, set the table."

Steve hopped to his feet (and almost fell again, mind you, evoking yet another laugh from Peggy) and took the takeout containers to set them on the table. He could feel her gaze burning into him while he grabbed plates and silverware for them, predatory and hot. He stood until he was gestured to sit, Peggy taking her own seat across from him. "You look amazing in that dress, lovely. And you wore everything else, too. Good girl."

He was glad the table covered him up; the dress rode up beneath it and left nothing unnoticeable. He was already half hard, and all she had done was laugh at him and call him a good girl. He was in for a long night. "Thank you, Mistress. I do my best to please you."

"I know you do. Now help yourself to your food, and maybe after you wash the dishes I'll teach you how to walk in those heels so that you don't make a complete fool of me next time we go out." So she was considering a bit of public play with this. Thank fuck.

"Yes, Mistress." Steve didn't speak the rest of the meal. Only nodded as Peggy told him about her day, about any frivolous drama between coworkers that she certainly didn't partake in but wasn't afraid to indulge in listening to, either. The toe of her boot trailed along his shin as she spoke, along the thin fabric of his stockings and up to the hem of his dress. But never, ever traveling the few inches it would take to rub against his already hard cock, pressed flat against his body by the tight panties he wore. Eating was torture, right now. Sitting on the furniture - usually a privilege - was torture right now. Peggy had knocked him far out of the atmosphere and straight into subspace with the first comment about him being a slag, and all he wanted to do was be fully taken, pushed around by her. Owned.

She snapped her fingers. "Are you listening?"

"I-I was thinking about you, Mistress." He blurted out as his excuse for whatever he had done or missed.

"Adorable. Do you mind sharing your thoughts with the class, Miss Rogers?" Her tone was low and teasing, that Dom voice Steve had come to grow weak to. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand, staring him down hungrily. He shrunk back a little in his seat.

"I was... I was thinking about being on my knees for you, ma'am."

"Bold. Have you eaten enough?" She leaned forward a bit, observing Steve's plate with eagle eyes. Mistress Carter had ways of handling Steve when he neglected himself, and they were ways he'd rather not have to deal with tonight. Luckily, he got a pass in the form of a nod and another snap from his owner. He was on his knees in seconds, awkwardly crawling on them over to her chair where he was allowed to rest his head against her thigh while she finished up her meal. It was this small, quiet place in his brain. A peaceful place where he didn't have to worry about anything because nothing was his to worry about. There was nothing to worry about when it came to his body, because it belonged to his Mistress. And he trusted her. He could be completely submissive with her and feel entirely owned. Feel safe.

"I noticed you cleaned the apartment while I was gone," Peggy commented with a hum. Her hand ran over Steve's head, across the fine hairs of the wig and down underneath them to reach the nape of his neck where a bit of his real hair poked out. Her painted nails grazed his skin in a way that gave him tingles damn near everywhere. "You'll make an exquisite housewife someday for some hard-working sap. But for now, you make an impeccable slave for me." She slid her chair back with a scraping sound against the linoleum of the kitchen floor, the noise enough to make Steve bolt to sit upright. "Take care of the dishes." She instructed as she stood from her seat.

And Steve was happy to oblige. That what his job, after all, to serve his Mistress in any way she saw fit. To please her. Though all of that was easier said than done especially in the moment. He nearly fell over a few times as he slowly stood and made a valiant attempt to regain his balance in the high heels. He gathered their plates and brought them to the sink, only barely registering that Peggy had left his field of view. He didn't pay it much mind, far more focused on the task at hand and making sure he didn't mess anything up. ...Until he felt a very familiar strip of leather caress the back of his thighs, light and teasing in a way he knew wouldn't last very long.

"I could have sworn the dress was longer than this," She quipped. She drew back with the crop, bringing it down across Steve's thigh with a harsh 'thwack'. "Your ass is almost hanging out."

"I-" Steve gasped, having to grasp the ceramic plate tightly in both hands to assure he wouldn't drop it. The sting was such a common feeling with Mistress Carter around that he should be used to it by now, but it still made his cock twitch under the dress. "I didn't mean to show so much skin."

"It isn't your fault. It's clearly a fault on my part for screwing up the measurements. Not that I'm about to complain." Another strike just beneath where the dress ended, only a couple of inches below where the curve of his ass started. Though Steve didn't dare to look, he could hear her smirk in her voice. It made his ankles wobble in his heels. "You better not drop any of those plates, or you'll be in big trouble, missy."

"Y-Yes, Mistress." His body shook as she continued the assault with the crop, expanse of pale skin blossoming with squared, angry pink markings. It burned in the most delightful way. It was hard to clean the plates as he was expected, to run the washcloth across them without allowing it to slip from between shaky and soapy fingers. He knew he was done for as soon as he felt his dress being hiked up, just enough. Just enough so that his lace-clad rear was exposed and clear as a clean canvas for the crop. She traced the outline of his cheeks before giving another harsh smack.

"You look so pretty, baby. Those panties just scream 'I'm a dirty whore', don't they?" The crop traveled lower and lower down his leg, encouraging him to spread them. Once his feet were apart it stalked back up, dangerously, torturously slow. It landed to rest against his cock, right against his tip. "Awe... I didn't think I would be able to see how wet you were already, but here we are... I'm not sure if I should be flattered, or find it pathetic that being hit could cause this reaction on its own." Peggy gave a few taps against him and Steve fucking moaned. He could feel the little wet spot in his panties where he'd leaked pre-cum.

The plate he was holding fell from his grasp and into the sink with a loud 'clink' when she gave another hard wallop between his legs, this time right against his balls. It hurt so, so fucking badly and the pain made his whole body clench - including his ass, tightening around the plug still inside of him as a poorly timed reminder of its presence. "Fuck!"

"Bedroom. Now." Peggy snapped. She gave one last hit right above the backs of Steve's knees before he was off, legs shaking so damn hard he couldn't properly walk. He knew he looked like he was taking his first steps, all awkwardly bow-legged and weak, his dress still hiked up over his ass. She followed him to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Steve jolted at the noise and a shiver of excitement for whatever was about to come next ran down his spine. "How do you expect to make a good wife if you can't do something as simple as washing dishes without fucking it up?"

"I don't- I don't know, ma'am."

"Well you'll have to figure out something to do then without a husband to support you, won't you? What do you think you could do to support yourself?"

Steve could tell where she was guiding this, and he was more than happy to play along with her games. He knew this would lead to wonderful degradation, wonderful humiliation for him. Peggy knew just as well as he did how much he loved being berated and shamed, manhandled, too. He loved it all, anything his Mistress could give him. "I could... I could s-sell my body, Mistress."

"Oh, you could be a little whore?" She spoke she stepped closer and Steve tensed up. "I don't know if anyone would want you," She brought her hand to his chest, groping the stuffing held within his bra harshly. "With your little tits and your tiny ass. You don't have much to offer. It's all fake."

"I-I can suck cock." He finds himself licking his lips, a faint and vaguely waxy taste of lipstick on his tongue. Peggy is so close he can smell the same perfume that was on the note she'd left earlier. "And I have..." His mouth started watering as he pondered his next words. What they'd evoke from her, what it implied. "And I have a tight pussy."

"Do you now? Or are you lying? Hard to imagine a slut like you could still be as tight as you say. On the bed, on your back."  
Steve climbed onto the bed and spread his legs without even having to be asked. He presented for her, clothed erection so clearly lined beneath the thin panties. He probably looked a damn mess, untouched but already undone. But he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He was about to get fucked in the way he'd been fantasizing about the entire day. He watched, mouth watering as Peggy retrieved a strap-on from her toy box in the closet. The pink one, too, ribbed and on the bigger side of her collection. He understood now why she'd chose one of the bigger plugs this morning - it hadn't just been to torture him, have him writhing around all day in his seat. Though it was pretty effective at doing that, too.

Mistress Carter undressed hastily. Her heels were kicked off and her skirt was left discarded on the floor, blouse tossed in the vague direction of the hamper. Seems like she'd prepared herself for the night as well. She was wearing one of her favorite lingerie sets, completely thick, dark lace and somewhat see-through. It made Steve feel something else.

Steve couldn't stop staring. He really couldn't, his Mistress was mesmerizing. She looked gorgeous, even when fumbling with straps of the toy with her bottom lip between her teeth and her brow slightly furrowed. She was just... So well put together. Even in times when she shouldn't be, like in the mornings when her hair fell in curls over his face, when she forgot to take her makeup off the night before and her lipstick was smeared and eyeliner was intact on one side and almost entirely rubbed off on the other. No matter what, she always had this air of... dignity. And it made her a damn good dominant.

When the bed dipped beneath him he couldn't help but arch his back in want. Peggy straddled his shoulders and grabbed his jaw so roughly, so hard her nails dug into his cheeks as she pulled him up so that his lips brushed against the toy. "If you claim to be so good at sucking dick."

Steve parted his lips all too obediently as he made a show of taking the pink phallus into his mouth. The girth of it between his lips sent a whole new rush of desire down his spine. And the way Peggy's lips curled into a smirk when their eyes met... It told him that this was what she wanted. She wanted him to think about how it was going to feel in his ass, how she was going to fuck him into the mattress with it. And she was successful.

She made him work for it. She didn't bother to move a muscle to thrust it into his mouth, making him crane his neck to take it all in all on his own. And Steve couldn't complain. He'd do it for as long as Peggy stayed in place. As long as she wanted him to - he was grateful for it, even though it wasn't long until she was up again, her ass directly above his face once she leaned up to get a little bottle of strawberry flavored lube from the bedside table. "Mm... I bet you'd love for me to eat you out right now, wouldn't you? For me to pour this into your pussy," She popped the cap open and the artificial fruity scent hit Steve's nose. "And lick it out of you like a sweet, strawberry cream-filled dessert."

Steve almost moaned at the thought alone. "Oh, please Mistress-"

"Did you think I was serious?" The rejection of knowing that isn't what he'll be getting makes him whimper. She loves to tease. "I'm not putting my mouth anywhere near your twat. I don't know where you've been, that's why you're getting a toy tonight."

Steve can only nod as she slicked up the dildo and slipped further down, her nails tracing over the lines of his panties to his inner thighs and scratching light enough to make the muscles beneath twitch and spasm slightly. She traced around the line of his cock through the silk but never quite came in contact with it before his panties are yanked down. Over the garters and down the sheer stockings, down around his heels. His dick sprung free and hung lamely over his abdomen.

"Did you keep it in all day?" Peggy hummed inquisitively as she ran her thumb over the jeweled base of the plug, evoking a little shiver to travel up Steve's form.

"Of course, M-" The blonde moaned as she tugged at the toy, the girth of it pulling at his entrance until it slipped out of him completely. It left him wonderfully open for her, open enough that Mistress Carter could squirt the lube directly into him. He squirmed, the slick fluid cold inside of him. He didn't think he even needed it at this point. He'd already been well prepared earlier this morning and the plug was almost as thick as the dildo.

...But she wanted him to be wet, to be nice and loosened up for her so he could be thoroughly fucked.

"Color?"

"Green," He breathed out. He was better than green, but their set of safe words didn't include anything for that. He was already a whimpering mess from the treatment. The tip of the toy pressed to his rim and he wanted to melt into the bed sheets. He'd felt so needy all day, and once she had gotten home, started talking down to him in the way that made his cock ache. He knew he was a damn pervert for loving to be humiliated so much, but he just couldn't help it. The heat that arose in his cheeks when he was embarrassed got him excited, and it was even better if tears pricked at the corner of his eyes or there were people around while she berated him. Good god, they needed to mess around with public play more. Go to more parties where he could be stripped and collared for everyone to see.

"Excellent. how do you want to be fucked, darling?" The toy slowly sank into him. Filling him eagerly and fully. Her hands reached to his chest, her nails dragging over his sternum and stopping just above where the bra started, digging in the second she slammed into him. She clearly already knew the answer.

Steve all but screamed as the dildo bottomed out inside of him. "Hard, please!"

Another powerful thrust had him seeing stars. "Please what?" Her hands ran down his sides and finally found their place to rest at his hips, nails digging in there even harder than they had at his chest.

"Please, Mistress, I want to be fucked so hard by your cock that I can't- that I can't even think." He panted out. Being teased all day by the plug and his own thoughts was finally catching up to him. He felt so damn sensitive, so aroused. His cock hung lamely at his stomach, already leaking pre-cum onto himself.

Just then - and he couldn't be sure if it was intentional or not - Peggy angled up just right to hit his prostate. He came completely prematurely, His own fluids coating his abdomen and ruining a perfectly good bra. His head flopped back against the bed, fucked out despite not even being two minutes in to the main event of their session. "Mistress, please-"

Hearing that Steve hadn't lost his ability to talk in his orgasm and could still say the safeword if needed, Peggy didn't slow her pace in the slightest. "Good heavens, already? Even pornstars last longer than you. I suppose i'll just have to see how many of those I can wring out of you before I come, hm?" 

Steve could only groan out a pathetic, "Yes, Mistress." In response. His softening dick twitched at the continued stimulation to his g-spot and he felt so perfectly overwhelmed. Overstimulated. He felt like he could barely take anymore, and that just made it all that much better. He couldn't handle it, but he never wanted it to stop. Tears welled in his eyes from the sheer intensity.

Setev came dry at least another two times. He's body shook and spasmed so much under the force of the orgasms that Peggy had to hold his legs still and in place now as she plowed into him. He was about to call Yellow before he felt the stutter in her thrusts, and she pulled out of him completely. She was gone for the shortest amount of time before rushing back to his side with a warm cloth and a makeup wipe in her hand. "Are you alright, darling? Debrief me as soon as you're able."

Steve gave a fucked-out nod, eyes fluttering half shut as she began cleaning him up, Wiping the smeared mascara from his face and the gross, half-dried cum from his stomach, he felt completely at ease. He found his words soon enough, voice hoarse from the combination of screaming and straining his vocal cords to make his voice an octave higher for the scene. "God, that was good. I almost used the yellow at the end, but- I was okay. Just overstimulated. The humiliation was amazing. I'm kind of amazed you came up with so many, uh. Pretty misogynistic things."

"Mm, as am I. I just had to drop my feminist mindset and instead replace it of one that of an entitled frat boy, really."

That gets a laugh out of him as he props himself and pulls his wig from his head. He can feel hair sticking up in every way possible; he has no doubt his cowlick is having a field day after being smashed underneath the cap for so long. Steve knows he looks like an absolute disaster. One of his shoes has fallen off, there's semen all over his bra, his make up is only half off at this point, and his hair is sweaty and spiky. It's not very sexy. But that's okay; because it's just Peggy, and she's gonna take care of him like she always does. "...Thanks, Pegs."

"Of course, doll. I'm going to go get you a glass of water and some crackers, is there anything else you'd like?"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS... Is admittedly not my best work, but I started this as a prequel to another fic I want to write. And I started working on this in SEPTEMBER... I just kept getting stuck. I'm just so glad I finally got this done jfc 
> 
> Title is from Lady Gaga's song G.U.Y because honestly? It's a femdom anthem


End file.
